of Angels and Demons
by FinalBuster
Summary: This Tale is about How Cloud and Aerith reunit and How they got seperated when their world disserpeared
1. Chapter 1

**Of Angels and Demons**

**Chapter one: summer evenings**

The summer evening was beautiful. The air was warm but cool at the same time. Fifteen year old Cloud Strife sat with his back rested against the old willow tree. He shut his eyes, brushing a strand of his blond hair away from his face.

"Cloud" a soft voice called

His eyes slowly opened. Aerith Gainsborough his best friend stood in front of him, he sighed

"What is it Aerith" he asked. As he gazed into her green pools, she smiled.

And knelt down next to him her brunet hair danced in the breeze. "Cid wants to speak with you" Cloud sat up

"What dose he wants this time?" Aerith giggled

"Cloud your impossible some times you know what he wants, you did after all mess his gummi ship control system".

Cloud got to his feet "it was only a joke"

He grabbed her hand. And pulled her to, her feet. "I know but Cid doesn't seem to find it funny".

"Cloud Aerith where are you" a younger girl shouted.

"Yuffie over by the willow tree" Aerith replied giggling

After a few minuets a black haired twelve year old appeared through the clearing of trees.

She ran up to them not noticing a branch on the floor. she tripped and fell a few inches away. From them

"Yuffie careful you don't want to graze your knee" Aerith softly said, then she kneeled down next to her.

"Aerith it hurts" Yuffie sobbed as she sat up

"Lets have a look Yuffie I promise I wont touch it" Aerith smiled at her.

"Promise Aerith" a tearful Yuffie asked

"Promise"

Cloud smiled and looked at Aerith. She cared so much about Yuffie Aerith was like a big sister to Yuffie. And his was like her big brother they had always looked out for her ever since Yuffie was four years old.

Eight years ago

Yuffie ran down the streets. Searching frantically for her friends Aerith Cloud and Leon.

She had something to tell them something very important.

Yuffie knew exactly where her friends spent all their time by the old willow tree it was their secret get away from the streets. The four swore to never tell anyone not even their parents knew.

Suddenly she came to the ally what lead to the willow tree she ran to the wall and climb up two boxes and clambered over. The wall Cloud Aerith and Leon where talking

"Hey guys" Yuffie called as she ran up to her friends. The three smiled at the little girl.

"Hi Kido you took your time" replied Cloud as he stood up.

Yuffie smiled "Sorry my Mommy wanted to talk with me she told me to ask if you guys could baby sit me while she and Daddy go and see mister Ansem and help him research that key hole thingy"

"Yuffie we love to look after our little sis" replied Aerith with a smile.

"Thanks big sis so anyways what are we going to do today" asked Yuffie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**The Keyhole**

Ansem sat at his desk; he was reading a. Book about the Keyholes

"The Keyholes are said to have an unlimited amount of power.

It is also said that the one who wields the Key blade shall be able to unlock the key holes. And find the secrets of the world, The Keyholes. Are said to be the connection between worlds. Darkness awaits the Key Blade wielder. And when the Keyholes are locked Darkness stops pouring it's evil poison and the world shall be saved from falling unto Darkness" Ansem read allowed.

"My Lord" a male voice came from behind the Ruler of Hollow Bastion.

"No need for the formalities Godo" Ansem replied with a slight smile

"Godo, how is your daughter Yuffie is it I hear she is quite the little, scamp"

Godo walked over to the desk where Ansem had placed the book that he had been reading the man laughed "You heard right, Ansem that kid will do anything to get munny causing all sorts of trouble with her friends Leon Cloud and Aerith"

Ansem turned to face the black haired man his dark brown eyes and, He blushed some of his silver hair out of his face "Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough those two are inseparable at times I see them someday as Teenagers Dating. One and Other"

Godo laughed out loud "Well my little Yuffie call them two Big Bro and Big Sis, well anyway what did you summon me and Elra for Ansem"

"Where is you your wife"

"I'm here Ansem I was just studying the Castle archives" Elra answered.

Ansem clapped his hands together "Both of you over here I have something to show you"

Ansem walked into his back room of, his office Godo and Elra followed no one had ever seen the back room before they walked in the room had books cluttered over the floor.

There was sketches on pieces of paper which where stuck to the wall.

One single desk lay in the corner something which looked like a large key rested on the desk.

Ansem stood in front of the desk they two walked over to him, "do you know what this is" Ansem asked as he lifted the large key up in the air.

Godo and Elra looked puzzled "Can't say that I have ever seen something like that" answered Godo.

"There are few people that know, this is a Key blade. One of the most important pieces of the puzzle of how that keyhole originated. It is said that who ever the Key blade shall choose to be its wielder, will become the chosen one and supposedly stop Darkness from spreading and destroying life as we know it."

"How will we stop the darkness from spreading Ansem?" Elra asked

"ah I do not yet know how the Darkness will stop but I plan to find out now please could you both leave me" Ansem asked.

They both slowly turned around and headed to the door "one more thing it would not be wise to tell your daughter one thing might lead to the other and people will start panicking and asking me to stop the darkness from spreading"

"Of Course Ansem we promise not to tell another soul" and the two left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Cid**

**Leon sighed and leaned against the willow tree he closed his eyes.**

"**Yuffie we where planning on going to see Cid" Leon said coolly**

"**Who is Cid?" Yuffie asked.**

**Aerith Cloud and Leon laughed; Aerith walked over to the little girl and came down to her level.**

"**Haven't your Mommy and Daddy told you about Cid?" asked Aerith**

"**No" answered Yuffie sweetly.**

"**Sis Cid is a guy who lives just beyond the old park he builds big ships called the Gummy Ships" Cloud replied.**

"**I have heard of the Gummy Ships my daddy told me that the very first people, who came here, came from different worlds"**

**Leon smiled at the four year old "you heard right kid" smirked Leon.**

**Yuffies eyes grew bigger with delight a giggle came from the girl's lips. She started running to the clearing of trees.**

"**Well what are you guys waiting for then, Hurry up Big sis, Big bro" Yuffie called.**

"**Wait up Yuffie you don't know where you are going" Aerith giggled**

**She and Cloud ran after Yuffie. Leon slowly followed behind.**

**Cid pulled some blue prints from his bottom draw some gummy blocks fell on the floor "oh Damn it" he exclaimed.**

**Cid leapt to the floor searching frantically for the missing blocks he needed those blocks he thought he had lost them and sent out. An order to Traverse Town for some more blocks.**

**He then saw some thing glisten different colors in the corner.**

"**Ah found you" laughed Cid.**

**He grabbed the blocks and banged his head against the desk.**

"**Ah fucking desk" Cursed Cid as he rubbed his head.**

**He turned around and spotted Cloud Aerith and Leon, another Girl ran ahead of them he didn't recognize her at all.**

**The girl suddenly stopped in her tracks.**

"**Come on Yuffie your not shy are you" Aerith replied and took Yuffie by the hand.**

**They slowly walked up to Cid.**

"**Hey Cid how is the Gummy ship coming on" asked Aerith**

"**So far so good so how are your Mom and Dad doing Aeri" Cid asked**

**Aerith smiled at the blond haired man "there doing fine this is Yuffie by the way the one we told you about our little Sis"**

**Cid beamed at the little Girl "nice to meet you hey your Godo's Kid aren't you"**

"**yeah that's my pa" Yuffie answered. **


End file.
